Wygern
Wygerns are enormous, aquatic, tiger-like beasts that dominate the waters of Koroth'kan's coasts, ranging from the northern waters around the Draconian Province down all the way to the Talmid Isles. They are typically territorial by nature, and become very aggressive when something invades its turf. Physical Appearance Wygerns are enormous beasts with both aquatic and terrestrial locomotive capabilities, making them even more dangerous than most beasts. They bear the skeletal structure reminiscent of that of a tiger, but with visual aspects akin to a night fury. It is only reminiscent, though, give both their aquatic anatomy and unique osseous variations. Their shoulders are broader, giving them an almost human shoulder-to-hip ratio. They have overlarge paws, the digits of which are spaced slightly away from each other—similar to human hands, but lacking a true thumb (as they bear dewclaws). These digits, which can distance themselves from each other even further by spreading, bear strong planes of webbing in between to improve swimming. Behavior Write the second section of your page here. Diet Being the ultimate apex of the sea, wygerns have a very diverse list of prey. The aspects they share with their Earth Similar transfer heavily to their dietary facts and hunting methods. The wygern's prey does vary from youth to grown, but rarely includes anything beyond whales and cetaceans, even when young. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Wygern Flame Despite being predominantly aquatic beasts, wygerns actually bear fire-breathing capabilities. This fire is extremely unique from other kinds of incendiary breaths on Wing Haven, however; it is practically napalm. While fairly useless underwater, the napalmic breath is its greatest weapon during the time it spends on or near the surface. It typically uses this liquid fire against whatever ships are unfortunate enough to cross a wygern's path; and due to the sticky, liquid, ever-burning nature of the napalm, its use in an attack assures destruction of seafaring vessels. Luckily for the sailors of Koroth'kan, the generation of napalm is difficult and costly for a wygern. The supply needed for one to make napalm versus how much is spent in use is too steep a ratio for regular usage. It is a zealous practice of sailors to document and report wygern attacks, writing them with explicit detail; as such, it was registered that wygern rarely use their fire against ships. A general consensus was then made that however wygerns make their fire, it is too costly or difficult a process to use it too often. While none of Koroth's denizens are aware of the nature of the napalm's manufacturing, it is actually a simple process. The stiff fin-like protrusions on the sides of a wygern's head not only provide aquadynamic swimming, but are where the unique organs that generate the beast's liquid fire. The left-side fin's organ holds the flammable oil, while the right-side fin's organ holds a viscous gel—a wygern can expel both at once as a highly flammable mixture from its mouth. This compound can be ignited mid-discharge in a sticky, flaming breath by flexing special muscles in its snout where two small mineral shards clack together and spark on contact. While the oil in the left fin is easily produced, the gel is not. The gel is made via the ingestion of rubbery materials, such as the hides of other aquatic mammals such as valkells or brynnjaks. The process of digesting the rubbery hide into a usable thickening gel takes quite some time, and is quickly used; and while the valkell provides more material for use, it is harder for a wygern to take down. Locomotive Duality Write the second part of the third section of your page here. Teeth and Claws Write the third part of the third section of your page here. Habitat Write the fourth section of your page here. Gallery Wygern Sketch.jpg | A rough sketch of a lunging wygern. In the Movies Unreleased Information. Notable Members * The wygern who assaulted the ship in Destiny's Courage. * A wygern that Ganya met, the pair facing off on a beach. Trivia *A wygern assaulted the ship John, Kohpashka, and Keyna took on their way to Drake Mountain. **They had the misfortune of being targeted by a wygern stocked with enough gel to use its flame. Luckily, Keyna and John were able to mance the fire and save the ship. Category:Animals Category:Aquatic Category:Carnivore Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Work In Progress Category:Apex Category:Mammal Category:Quadrupedal Category:Predators Category:Vertebrate